The Spoiler (1987)
Josh is dead. Steven rushes to Sammy Jo to see if she is alright and Sammy Jo blames her and Steven for Josh's death because they did not save him. But Steven thinks it's Josh's fault that he could not handle pressure properly. Josh's death can be a detrimental to Blake's campaign and to Krystle's anti-drug campaign. Jeff wants Steven to require mandatory testing for the team to get the heat off Blake. Steven would rather stand by his principles which bothers Jeff. Steven eventually comes up with a solution. He goes to speak to his football team, and the players, on their own, have volunteered to drug testing. Sammy Jo finally realized that she is living a lie and that she needs a man who will provide her with the things that Steven refuses. Steven decides to move out of Delta Rho and into the mansion. Danny will stay with his mother which does not sit right with Alexis. When Alexis finds out, she blames Blake. Blake would just wish that his ex-wife would stop meddling in the lives of their children. Steven meets his old friend Chris Deegan who happens to be representing the new quarterback he is about to sign. While Steven is single and has no intention of changing that, Chris informs him he has been seeing an architect for the last year, and he lets Steven know that it is nice to actually have someone for companionship. Steven's hard edge of running Denver Carrington seems to be getting on everyone's nerves, especially Fallon and Dex. Dex's snooping expedition in Natumbe is cut short when Harry Thresher, the oil minister, personally sees to it that Dex makes it back to Denver. Dex then fills in Fallon of what he found and Fallon decides to use Dex to help convince Steven to go forward with the Victron deal. Steven does not know why Dex has any involvement in this - should he not be finishing the pipeline. Dex complains about ColbyCo playing hardball with him which is preventing the pipeline from being completed. Steven invokes the penalty clause with Dex but then Dex one ups him by invoking his out clause. If Steven wants the pipeline, he can finish it himself. Jeff will take L.B. and Danny on a ski trip. Fallon will not be attending because she wants to divorce Jeff (and she has to take care of Lauren). Jeff does convince Sammy Jo to come along with him and to help him with the boys. Jeff is served with divorce papers at the mansion right before he leaves and right in front of Fallon. Jeff was completely blindsided but Fallon claims she did not want it to happen that way. Adam finally realizes that he should buy his wife a nice piece of jewelry after getting those earrings for Karen. The necklace is beautiful but Dana does not seem happy when she tries it on. She feels guilty because she finally provided information to Sean that shows the children are divided over the Victron Deal. Alexis is determined to do all that she can to stop Blake from becoming governor. She tells Sean that it is not personal but that she disagrees with Blake's political views. Alexis's attempt to enlist Ralph Dunbar, the man Blake defeated in the primary, to serve as a spoiler fails as Dunbar refuses to run for governor. Alexis is still upset with the idea of Blake being governor that she neglects Sean. Sean cannot believe that Alexis is so pre-occupied with Blake. Alexis swears she is over Blake and this does not sit well with Sean who storms out. He goes to Leslie's apartment. Since Sean got Leslie that position at Colby Co that she wanted, he figured that he get what he wants - some sex with her. In Sean's absence, Alexis gets her people to call a press conference in an hour. Blake and Krystle find out what Alexis is up to, when Blake turns on the late night news to see Alexis having a press conference to announce that she is running for governor of Colorado. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Daniel Davis ... Harry Thresher * Grant Goodeve ... Chris Deegan * William Bassett ... R.D. Fleming * Brian Avery ... Ralph Dunbar * William Beckley ... Gerard * John McCann ... Football Coach * Trent Dolan ... Lieutenant * Charles Summers ... Maitre D' * Anthony S. Johnson ... Bartender * Chris Hubbell ... Man * Joy N. Houck Jr. ... Coroner * Mark Drexler ... Photographer * Keith D. Jones ... Keith * Mike Horton ... Mike * Doug Simpson ... Doug * Cheryl Crandal ... Secretary * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * Brandon Bluhm ... L.B. Carrington Colby Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Bartender [to Dex Dexter]: I'm sorry sir, names don't mean much to me, I just connect faces with drinks. * Dex Dexter: I don't know how to thank you. Harry Thresher: [slyly] By... making the flight. * Sean Rowan: [pouring champagne into a glass] Is this enough for you? Leslie Carrington: I like to think that we... never get enough in life. You should always stay a little hungry. It keeps you wanting more. * Blake Carrington: [about Alexis] She sure knows how to ruin a man's appetite.